


song for you

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RanOto drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop thinking about these two lately and pls love this ship with me  
> also i have a terrible habit of naming all my fics after boyband songs (most btr)

Not bothering to knock before walking in, Otoya found Ranmaru sitting on his bed, hia body hunched over in front of a fan. “Oh, it’s just you, Otoya.”

"Don’t be mean, Ranmaru." Otoya laughed, making his way over to the bed and held up a plastic bag in his hand. "I got you a present!"

Ranmaru raised an eyebrow as Otoya rummaged through the bag before pulling out a couple of popsicles. “We have to eat them fast, though, before they melt from the heat.”

Ranmaru chuckled, taking one and unwrapping it. “You better be careful, I know you’re good at making a mess while eating.”

"I do not make messes!" Otoya fake scoffed, popsicle already dripping down his arm.  "Besides, I have you to help me clean up if gets on me."

"Pervert." Ranmaru held onto Otoya’s forearm, licking along it and up across his wrist. Bringing his head up, Ranmaru placed a chaste kiss on Otoya’s lips, quickly returning to his own popsicle in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Otoya grinned, “I guess that makes two of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea has been stuck in my head for like 2 weeks and i finally got it out \o/

Ranmaru’s morning started out peaceful and quiet, his legs stretched out as he leaned against the headboard of his bed, flipping through pages of a magazine. Ren and Masato had work, something about a photoshoot.

He found that the silence, although plenty welcome, was rather… boring. 

It didn’t take long for the quietness to end, though, with Otoya walking into the room. He settled himself between Ranmaru’s legs with his acoustic between his own legs. “Ne, Ranmaru will you listen to this and tell me how it is?”

Otoya plucked a few strings, making sure everything was tuned right beforehand. Starting out slow before the pace picked up, Otoya started humming along, singing but not quite pronouncing all the words.

Ranmaru found it rather endearing, his arms wrapping around Otoya’s waist, trying not to bump his guitar. Otoya squirmed a bit, but didn’t miss a note. 

As Otoya finished, Ranmaru buried his face into the crook of Otoya’s neck. “S’good.”

Otoya’s face lit up, his smile almost blinding. “Nanami wrote the arrangement, but I wrote the lyrics thinking about you.”

"Shut up." Ranmaru’s hold on Otoya’s waist tightened, pulling him closer. 

Otoya just laughed that dumb, bubbly laugh of his moving his guitar out of his lap so he could stretch out and lean against Ranmaru better. “Let’s stay like this a little longer.”

Ranmaru let out a grunt in agreement. If Otoya was with him, the silence wouldn’t be so boring.


End file.
